Discovery Kids
Discovery Kids is an American website owned by Discovery Communications, Inc. created for children. Until October 10, 2010, it was an American digital cable television channel, owned by Discovery Communications with programming for education of children. It was launched in October 1996. Discovery Kids aired programming for children with an emphasis on real-life adventures, nature, science and wildlife from all over the world. Discovery Kids broadcasted a Saturday morning E/I programming lineup for children, which replaced TNBC, called Discovery Kids on NBC, which ran from September 14, 2002, until September 2, 2006, when NBC ended the partnership and created a new E/I block called Qubo. In 2002, Discovery Kids began airing its first reality television show entitled Endurance. The show is similar in nature to Survivor, whereby teams compete in exotic locales (such as Hawaii and Tehachapi). The last first-run episode aired on March 8, 2008. On October 10, 2010, Discovery Kids showed its last program at 6:00 am ET (5:00 am CT), a four-hour marathon of Kenny the Shark, before it was replaced with The Hub at 10:00 am ET (9:00 am CT). Kenny the Shark is also one of a few Discovery Kids programs to be part of The Hub's schedule. Contents hide edit As "The Hub" Main article: The Hub (TV network) edit Discovery Kids around the world edit Latin America Main article: Discovery Kids (Latin America) Discovery Kids was launched in April 1996. It is targeted to preschool audiences. As of October 10, 2010, it is currently the only Discovery Kids TV channel in the world. edit United Kingdom Main article: Discovery Kids (UK) Discovery Kids was launched in February 1, 2000 and was replaced by Discovery Turbo on February 28, 2007. edit Canada Main article: Discovery Kids (Canada) Discovery Kids launched on September 3, 2001 and was not shutter down forever. edit Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Discovery Kids Discovery Kids has had a Spanish language audio track through SAP since 2006. edit Programming blocks All of these programming blocks were ousted when The Hub launched. edit Scary Saturday Night Sleepover Added in 2001 and taken off shortly, formally airing every Saturday night marathon with chomps as black bats. It aired at 8:00pm on Discovery Kids. During its last times, it only aired Truth or Scare and Mystery Hunters. edit Saddle Club Everyday A marathon of all the episodes of The Saddle Club. It aired on Discovery Kids every day. edit Ready, Set, Learn! Main article: Ready Set Learn Added in 2002, a weekday morning block that airs preschool programming, running weekdays from 9:00am–3:00pm ET. The block was formally also simulcast on TLC until 2008, when it was replaced with reruns of TLC's original programming. edit Animal Afternoons Added in 2002, a block that airs shows about animals, wildlife and nature from 3:00pm–6:00pm ET. edit The Gaggle Added in 2002, a block that airs 3 hours of one show weekends, including Endurance and Flight 29 Down. In 2008, The Gaggle was shortened to 1–2 hours, and expanded to weekdays. edit Real Toons Added in 2003, a block that airs animated series everyday at 6:00am–9:00am ET everyday and 6:00pm–8:00pm ET Monday to Saturday, Sunday from 1:00am–4:00am. edit @DK @DK was the network's primetime branding. Trivia When Discovery Kids U.S became The Hub Ragdoll Productions new show In the Night Garden had aired on The Hub. Discovery Kids in the U.S is the only U.S channel to aired Brum.